This invention relates to an easy opening case, particularly to a music tape cassette which can be opened by only one hand and has a retainer to prevent the case being opened by mistake and the tape being dropped off. The present invention makes a complete improvement on the conventional type of cassette which has a defect that it has no retainer and must be opened by two hands. The whole structure of the present invention does not become complex because of the above improvement and its cost does not increase, either.
The conventional music tape cassette as shown in FIG.1 has a cover 1 on a recess 4. The cover 1 is directly combined to the cassette 2. Its situation in use can be described as follows: the music tape is put in the recess 4, and then push the cover 1 onto the cassette holder and close the cassette. When taking the tape out, use your left (or right) hand to hold the cassette 2 and use your right (or left) hand to lift the cover 1 and open it. Although the structure of this type of cassette 2 is simple, it has the following defects:
1. When taking the tape out, you must use two hands to handle it because its structure has no other auxiliary. And this is a kind of inconvenience.
2. When the cassette is closed, its structure has no fastening restriction between cover I and cassette 2, so the cover 1 may be lifted by mistake on account of outside factors and the tape may drop out.
Although the conventional type of cassette has an advantage that its structure is simple, yet it has the disadvantages said above. After the inventor of the invention has done some studies and experiments, the cassette structure which can be handled by one hand and has a retaining restriction to prevent it from tropping off when it is opened by mistake. The present invention is more practical and has overcome the defects of the conventional type.